Goodbye To You :: Song Fic
by x0x-ang3lic-x0x
Summary: Goodbye To You :: Song Fic to Michelle Branch's "Goodbye To You" -=- VeRy SaD! :( Plz R&R!!


Goodbye to You   
*Song Fic*  
  
It was like for a moment, the world had stopped. My world had been shattered, along with all hope I had. The weeks, days, hours and seconds dragged on, seeming longer and longer as time went by. I had hope once upon a time. Hope that Gordo would recover. But all that faded when I found the treatment didn't work. Gordo, my best friend since I was a baby was dying of cancer.  
  
[Of all the things  
I've believed in  
I just want to  
Get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days  
That pass me by]  
  
I had blocked out everyone, including Miranda. I felt that nobody knew what pain I was going through. Gordo and I had been seeing eachother for the last few years, at the start of year six Miranda set us up. It was like fate, and since then, our relationship had been so strong, better than I could have ever hoped for. I couldn't face the fact that it was going to end so soon.  
  
[I've been searching  
Deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing  
Are starting to get old  
It feels like  
I'm starting all over again  
The last three years  
Were just pretend]  
  
I sat by Gordo's bedside, holding his hand and watching his face. He looked so peaceful,and for the first time I had seen in ages, he was smiling. "Lizzie," Miranda whispered from the door, "Can I come in?"   
I nodded and Miranda entered and took the seat next to me. We sat in silence, until Miranda said, fighting back tears, "Remember that time when we were lying in the backyard, staring up at the stars, and Gordo started singing, and we both fell asleep?"  
I gave Miranda a weak smile, "Like it was yesterday."  
A tear trickled down my cheek as memories of mine and Gordo's first kiss flashed into my mind.  
  
[Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to]  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said, as he put his arm around me.  
"Yeah?" I replied, placing my head on his shoulder.  
"Thanks for helping me with everything. I couldn't have made it through this week without you."  
Gordo's Grandma had been very sick that week, and a few days earlier, had passed away.  
"I know it may sound stupid, coming from a thirteen year old and all," Gordo said softly, facing me, "But I think I love you."  
"I love you too," I smiled, as I tilted my head slightly and our lips met for the first time.  
  
[I used to get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that  
I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and  
You chase my thoughts away  
To a place where  
I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right]  
  
Miranda's crying flashed me back to reality. "Lizzie, I don't think I can live without him around," tears streaming down her face, "He was more than a best friend, he was like my brother."  
We embraced eachother, both red from crying so much. "You know," I said, sobbing, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you both."  
"I just want things to be like they were before," Miranda said sadly, "Like, a year ago or something..."  
  
[Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to]  
  
I looked through my memories box. It was like everything in there had something to do with Gordo. There were photos, movie tickets, notes, and underneath it all, my old journal. I picked it up, and flicked through it, but one page caught me eye.  
"Dear Diary,  
I can't believe it. I'm in love with the best guy in the world, Gordo!! We're soul mates- we gotta be! I want to spend the rest of my life with this guy!"  
  
[And it hurts to want everything  
And nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours  
And I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time]  
  
We all huddled around his bed as the doctors rushed in and out. "What's happening?" I asked Mrs Gordon, both of us were crying.  
She hugged me, and said, "Lizzie, no matter what happens, everything will be alright!"  
How could she say that? Gordo was dying, and everything was going to be alright? The doctor faced us all, and said quietly, "I'm so sorry everyone..."  
  
[Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to]  
  
Nothing could hold back the tears pouring down my face. I hugged Gordo, then kissed his lips, which were still warm.   
"I love you Gordo," I whispered, "Don't ever forget that."  
  
A/N: WHat do ya reckon?? Sad? Lame? Plz review!!! :) 


End file.
